It could happen
by wicca100
Summary: Spike and Willow almost become more than friends. I own nothing, it is all the property of Joss Whedon and ME, I'm just borrowing it for a while.


Title: It could happen.  
  
Author: wicca100 Disclaimer: I own nothing; it's all the property of Joss Whedon, ME, et al  
Timescale: This is Spillow just for DearOne, set in S4 so not  
to steal anything from my beloved Spuffy ship ;) Post Oz, pre  
Tara. gosh so many ships to consider, anyways the story.  
  
Spike knocked gentle on the dorm room door. He could tell someone was home, he could hear gentle sounds coming from inside. He couldn't be sure which of the roomies it was though, since he could pick up the scent of both of them.  
  
"Come in," it was Willow.  
  
She still hasn't learnt to get up and open the door, Spike thought to himself. You'd have thought that after I tried to attack her she'd learn. But then she is still missing the dog boy I guess.  
  
Spike opened the door and entered. Willow was alone. "Where's the slayer?" he asked watching Willow as she straightened the covers on her bed.  
  
"Um, at Giles' I think," she replied not even looking up.  
  
Blimey, she's not even bothered that I might hurt her, sodding chip!  
  
"So you're all alone then," he tried his best Big Bad scary voice, but nothing.  
  
"Huh? Sorry? What? Yes alone. What did you want Spike?"  
  
"Um," he mumbled a little disappointed at not getting a reaction. "To see you, actually."  
  
"You want a spell?"  
  
"Nope, just to see if you are ok. But anyone tell I was worried and I'll."  
  
"I'm fine, thanks for stopping by," she added finally looking up at him. He was watching her intently, eyeing her in a way she hadn't been eyed for a long time.  
  
"I'm sorry that was rude. Can I get you a beverage?" she asked, surprising herself. I just need someone to talk to, she reasoned.  
  
"I could murder a cuppa, milk no sugar," he replied.  
  
He walked into the room closing the door behind him and settled gently on the bed that Willow had just finished making.  
  
"Hey I just finished straightening that," she cried playfully.  
  
"Oh sorry," he started to rise.  
  
"I'm kidding, sit," she told him laughing as she switched the kettle on and placed a teabag in each of the mugs.  
  
Minutes later she handed Spike the steaming cup and sat down next to him, placing her own mug on the bedside cabinet.  
  
"Thanks Red," he said. "So how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm ok," she replied. "Really," she added seeing his look of disbelief. "It still hurts obviously, but you know, it's a little better. He had to leave, needed space to find himself."  
  
"What a crock," Spike interjected with venom that surprised even him. "If you had a girl like you, it would take more than a little problem like that to make me leave her."  
  
Willow shifted her position so she was turned towards him, slipping one foot under her to make it more comfortable. "But you don't understand," she said. "He had to go." She tried to find the words to explain.  
  
Spike watched her, waiting for her to continue. You know, she's really rather pretty, he thought, as he looked at the light shining off her hair. He suddenly had the uncontrollable urge to touch it. He reached up and pushed several strands behind her ear.  
  
Willow looked up into his eyes, taken aback by the gentle gesture. Wow, what lovely eyes he has, she thought. She leaned a little closer to him, just to get a better look at those eyes.  
  
Spike leaned in too and then they were kissing. Tentatively at first and then they both relaxed into it.  
  
Suddenly Willow pulled away looking embarrassed. "Oh god, I'm sorry Spike. I don't know what came over me."  
  
"I do," he said leaning closer and laying her down, he kissed her again deeply. She resisted at first and then once more she was returning his kisses with passion.  
  
Both lying now, he pulled away slightly to remove his coat and dropped it on the floor, his eyes never leaving that wonderful sweet mouth that he longed to return to. He also took off his shirt and returned to kissing her. Teasing her lips with his tongue, pulling back slightly whenever Willow tried to kiss him fully.  
  
She chuckled gently and moved forward again to kiss him, pushing him back up into a sitting position as she did so. Once they were upright she started to remove her sweater. Spike watched her mesmerised, as she stood and slipped off her skirt.  
  
Willow pulled him to her once more. Now she was in control and Spike liked it. She unzipped his fly and he removed his boots and jeans.  
  
Both now in their underwear they laid back down on the bed and resumed the kissing. Spike moved from Willow's mouth to her cheek making a beeline for her neck. With this movement he felt Willow tense up.  
  
"Hey, it's ok Red, I won't bite. scouts honour," he said winking at her. She bared her neck to him too consumed with the passion to really worry. She reciprocated the action kissing and nibbling at his collarbone.  
  
She was just about to reach up and remove her bra when the phone rang. Both Willow and Spike jumped at the sound.  
  
"Leave it," he said pulling her back to him as she reached for the phone.  
  
"I can't. It might be Buffy," replied Willow trying to form her resolve face, when she wanted nothing more than to continue what they'd started.  
  
Resolve won through and she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello," she said. "Oh hey Buffy. Um nothing, just studying."  
  
"Yeah vampire anatomy," said Spike in an undertone, licking Willow's tummy.  
  
The redhead suppressed a giggle and tried to concentrate on what Buffy was telling her.  
  
"Oh no, do you need me to come over?" she replied. "OK I'll be right there, I'll stop by the magic shop on the way for supplies."  
  
Spike groaned at this and looked at Willow in disappointment as she said goodbye to the slayer and hung up.  
  
"Bat signal huh?" he said.  
  
"Yep, there's a new demon in town and they want to locate it, before it gets all rampagey," she explained climbing off of Spike and reaching for her clothes.  
  
"So that's it then?" Spike asked, knowing that the moment gone never to return. 


End file.
